Twilit Promise
by Chiharu Kumori
Summary: ONESHOT. Kairi and Sora make a promise to each other after spending a longawaited moment together. Yeah, I suck at summaries. KairixSora. VERY SAPPY & SOMEWHAT SPOILING!


-1A/N: I have broken out of my writer's block! …Just not for any fanfiction I'm supposed to be writing, heh. Yeah. Anyway, this is a really sappy oneshot romance fic for all of you SoraxKairi shippers xD Yes yes. It's practically covered in maple syrup. But, whatever xD The idea just came to me when I was thinking about some things. I'd like to say it's based on a real life experience… but it's not xD Ah, yes, I AM pathetic. But, anyways, here's the fic!

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own KHII. Square-Enix does. If I owned it, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, 'cause then it'd be in the game xD**

_**Twilit Promise**_

A SoraxKairi Fanfiction

Kairi sat upon the Paopu tree, gazing out into the sky made orange by the sunset. The sea was tinted a deep shade of pink, and the clouds were stained yellow. She was alone amidst the silence of the twilit evening, swaying her legs back and forth through the stillness of the air. It seemed as though nothing had changed at all, because everything had changed in such a way that nothing could ever go back to how it used to be.

Her gaze averted to the Paopu fruits beside her, hanging by a thread, destined to fall. But, would they? The symbolism was clear, but it wasn't. She barely understood her own logic at times. With a giggle, she looked back out at the sunset and closed her eyes. A light breeze blew towards her, picking up droplets of the ocean and taking them to far off places. Kairi felt a tingle in her heart as the breeze gently embraced her; she could feel her entire self again, like she had never before. She was whole again, no longer broken or transparent. She wasn't lost anymore.

She opened her eyes again, this time towards the light of the sun in the distance. It seems so long ago that she was touched by darkness and awoken again by the light. Even so, she was more alive now than ever before.

"Hey, Kairi!" She heard a voice call to her. She quickly turned around, having been startled by this.

Her eyes then met the deep, blue eyes of the one she could call her Light. Sora. He stood there, smiling at her, a sight she'd missed so much. She smiled back at him, and waved. He then made his way up to her, swiftly and hastily, it was as if he was chasing after something. Perhaps he was, or maybe he was just used to it. Kairi's thoughts scrambled throughout her head so much, she confused herself.

Looking up at Sora, who now stood before her, she patted the seat beside her on the Paopu tree. They spoke no words, so as to not break the sweet stillness that surrounded them with any sound. They sat together, gazing out at a sight long since forgotten, and missed. Taken for granted, they never realized how much these moments meant to them. Sora resolved to take every chance he got and make the most of it now. Looking at Kairi's beautiful profile as she sank into her deep thoughts that seemed to swim throughout the sea, he realized how much he'd loved her.

Her hand rested beside his, and he took it upon himself to free it from its loneliness. He took her hand in his and held it tightly; he didn't want to let Kairi go again. Kairi was broken away from her thoughts as he did this, and a feeling came over her so indescribable. She couldn't take the silence anymore, and wanted to break it.

"So--" he put a finger to his lips to silence her. He shook his head as he brought her hand to his heart. She looked at him with such confusion, she didn't quite understand what Sora was doing. But then, she felt his heartbeat on her palm, the warmth of his chest. She understood now.

At that moment, he leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Kairi remembered all of those nights she spent dreaming of him during his absence, dreaming of this moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, into an embrace. Sora could feel his whole heart, Kairi was a part of him, just as he was a part of Kairi. They always had been a part of each other.

They broke away and looked into each other's eyes. In each other, they saw themselves as who they really were. No one else could make them feel this way, for they had a connection stronger than any other.

Kairi rested her head against Sora's chest as they laid now on the steady Paopu tree, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands meeting on his shoulder. He held her close, with his head against hers. The stillness of this moment was all that mattered to either of them. No other worlds, places, people, nothing mattered as much as that moment there and now.

Sora kissed the top of Kairi's head as he tightened his embrace. "I'm not going to let you go again, Kairi." He whispered into her ear, caressing her arm gently. "From now on, no matter what happens, we're staying together." He said, kissing the top of her head again.

Kairi looked up into his eyes that were now tinted amber, just as the sun had made the sea. She raised a hand to his face and gave his cheek a gentle stroke.

"Wherever you go, I go." She said with a single tear in her eye. As she smiled, the tear escaped and streamed down her face. Sora returned the smile and wiped away the tear from her cheek.

A gentle breeze blew again, this time swaying the Paopus a bit. "The Paopu…" Sora said as he noticed one beginning to break away from the tree.

Kairi looked down at it, and back at Sora. She noticed that he had that idea, and quickly stopped him.

"No," she shook her head, "Our connection is stronger than anything a Paopu can do." She put her hand on Sora's chest, right on his heart. "We'll stay together because it's our true destiny, not because of the Paopu." She said with a smile, just before she placed a gentle kiss on Sora's cheek.

Sora smiled at her and nodded. "You're right. No matter where we go, we'll go together." Sora said as he rested his head on hers. Kairi smiled and gave a short chuckle. "Yeah… We'll go together."


End file.
